


Superman and The Weather Witch

by Freshbreath



Category: Superman - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Man of Steel, Windrider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshbreath/pseuds/Freshbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their kind interested him. They were both aliens to this world except her world alienated her. What happens when two of the most unlikely pair come together and find love? Crack pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superman/gifts), [Man of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Man+of+Steel), [X-men](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=X-men).



AN: I know, I know this is the most unlikely couple, but this was a fanfiction that come to my mind, so I had to write it down. It's a complete crack pairing and would never happen but Hey,I thought I could try something new. So please give it a chance.

Hopefully the readers will like it. This is fanfiction based on the superman and storm from all the movies, comics, seris , video games etc. It's not from one particular verse. I will eventually get a beta. Thanks.  
Rated M to be safe...  
*********

"Clark, you have really outdone yourself this time." She grabbed her glass of red wine and seductively put it to her red painted lips because she knew he was watching. Clark appreciated the beautiful view that was his girlfriend before he answered her question.

"Thank you, Lois. I am glad you like this restaurant." Clark Kent took his wine glass to his mouth and sipped on it, still eying his beautiful girlfriend. He didn't drink alcohol on normal occasions, but this night was different. Tonight was a special occasion, which if the outcome of it all came out the way that he had planned. He would be a very happy man.

"So what's the special occasion?" Lois Lane she looked beautiful in the evening dress that she wore. She had on a green midi dress that complimented the olive color of her skin. Her black hair was pinned up into a neat bun while she wore studs, indeed she looked beautiful tonight, but then again Lois always looked incredible. He was one lucky man, to be put more precisely he was one lucky super alien. 

For Clark Kent was no ordinary man. Clark Kent was beyond that, he was Superman.  
Now that sat on table in the middle of a top class restaurant. They booked the best table in the Crème Brule, one of the best restaurants in Metropolis. This restaurant was a romantic venue, a good place to take Lois and spoil her.

"First let me say, you look beautiful tonight Lois." Clark stared at his woman in awe.  
"Thank you Clark. You look very handsome in that suit." She eyed her handsome boyfriend, she loved the way she filled out all his suits with those taut muscles of his. Especially the black suit, he wore tonight. He looked even better without them on. Of course he still wore the glass, he didn't want anyone knowing his true identity as superman especially when he was enjoying a night out with Lois Lane.

For a brief moment, she thought of how those muscles flexed when they made love. It always made her melt. She had found one hell of a man, it was every day that one could say that they were dating Superman. "So are you going to make me ask again?" Lois arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What's the special occasion small vile?"

"Pardon?" He blushed lightly. He was staring at her in awe.

"What did you ask me out here Smallville?"

"To Celebrate?" Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Celebrate?"

"Celebrate us." Clark said with enthusiasm in his voice. "We been in this relationship for well, over a year now Lois and now we are stronger than ever. I don't regret the day I asked you ask out."

" Wow it has been a year now Smallville. Time has flown. I guess I had some a great time with you Clark. It has been wonderful."Lois admitted. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"It has." Clark still had a bright vibrant smile on his face. Today was the day, the day that he was going to propose to Lois Lane, to have her Lewis Kent. Clark Kent was passionate about this woman just as he was passionate about saving this citizens of Metropolis. He had let down all his defenses. Clark Kent was ready to settle down, he was ready to be a married man. That was if Lewis would have him. He had bought a huge diamond ring that left him. He felt nervous.

"I love you and will support you in whatever you do." Clark said, his voice filled with warmth. He put his hands in his pocket, he was ready to give her his proposition.

"Clark, I love you too." She meant it.

"There something I been meaning to ask you for a while." Clark put his hand pocket reaching for small jewelry box. He retracted his actions when Lewis grabbed his strong hand, stopping him in his actions.

"Clark, there something I have tell you."

"What's wrong Lois?" He asked concerned.

"Perry white gave me an offer, and I …" Lewis looked at down before she looked into his intense gaze. "I accepted the offer Clark. "

 

"In two in I will moving to Arianburg, to run a story."

"Arianburg?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket, he never pulled out the box he intended to show her. Arianburg was a third world country in the Middle East. Why did she want to do there?

"Why do you want to go to Arianburg Lois?"

"The girls in that country are being deprived of the fundamental human rights, the right to vote, the right to go to school and get educated, get a job and be who they want to be or go where they want  
to go. If this story gets enough influence Clark then, maybe I could change all that for these girls. If this story gets enough attention worldwide the future for these girls will be brighter. Girls who always dream about going to school might actually get that chance. I'm supposed to leave in three days." Lewis said sternly, passion filled her voice. Clark loved this about this woman, though she had no superpowers, t like him but she was always out determined to save the world, one story at the time.

"This is news Lois. I… honestly wasn't expecting this." He didn't know what say at the moment. He didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for not telling you Clark." She gripped his strong hand tightly in hers. "I didn't know what you would say. If you want me to stay then I will, for you…" If she knew that he had  
planning, if she knew that he was about to proposed a few minutes ago, that would have changed her mind.

"No, Lewis. Like I said. I will support you in whatever you do and if you want this, I want this too." Clark smiled.

"Thank you Clark." She leaned in to kiss him on his soft lips. What did she do to be so lucky?

"Whatever happens, it is for the best." Clark reassured her. Lois skin brightened, she continued to kiss Clark on the mouth.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here. I am not in the mood for dinner, but I'm in the mood for something else." She pecked him on the lips, running her hands through his soft black bluish hair.

"Sound good to me." Clark chuckled, it was about time they got out of here. He paid the bill and strolled of Crème Brule with Lewis, hand in hand.

"Why don't you fly us out of here Smallville?" She put her finger to his broad chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like the sound of that." He carried Lewis in his arms bridal style and ascended into the air, flying over town that was the beautiful city of Metropolis. The skyscrapers that made city made it a breath taking scenery. After several minutes of flying through the dark blue sky, they arrived at Lewis apartment. They got in, hand in hand. Cuddling was the last thing on Lois now she wanted to indulge.  
From the minute they arrived at Lewis's beautiful apartment, their lips were pressed to each other's. Clark ripped off Lewis green dress with ease, cupping her derriere making her moaned in enthusiasm. She loved the feel of his muscles in hands. The clothes were already off as they passionately kissed each other. Clark carried Lewis to her room, where he placed her on the bed. He mounted her Lewis, kissing her collar bone. Lining his thick member with her moisture. Cupping both her breasts, he thrust in and her of her. Enjoying the warmth the core of her body offered his board one. She held on this to his broad back, her long nails raking his back. Clark never used his super human strength, he never want hurt when they indulged in their basic desires. He gripped both her hips, using enough force to pound her sweet hole.

"Ahhh… aaaaaaa, Clark!" Lewis moaned in pleasure. "Clark!"

"Lois!" Clark groaned in pleasure. He clung on to her feminine body, enjoying the how soft it felt underneath his, maintaining a rhythmic, sturdy pace. Pushing her to her limits but not hurting her. She squeezed her thighs around his strong waist as he pounded into her waist. Clark felt her walls, tightening around him.

"Clark, I'm close!"

"Cum for me, Lois. Give me your beautiful cum" Clark commanded her as he cupped both her full breasts. This was their moment of passion. Who knew when they would be able to do this? After all she was leaving. Lois closed her eyes, she bit her lips when her much needed release came in a full force. She loved doing this with Clark, he always left her dripping. Her chest heaved leaving her gasping for breath. She stroked his handsome face.

"I love you." She pushed his black/bluish hair, He stared intently into her eyes.

"I love you too." Clark kissed her back, a kissed that showed his affection and love. A kiss that showed how much he would miss her. They held each close knowing that they wouldn't be able to do this in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
Lois stood in front of her plane. They were currently at huge Metropolis airport. The plane to Arianburg had arrived several minutes. It was time boarding time. Three weeks had flown and it was time to leave. Though she couldn't believe it was time to accept reality. She smiled at Clark and grabbed his big hand. His big proposal to Lois was still on his mind. He would keep the ring and give it to her when she came returned the gesture, he put on the best smile he had for Lois. Other passengers that boarded the big plane. She knew this was her queue.  
Lois wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders giving him a deep commanding kiss.

"I am going to miss you Smallville."

"I am going to miss you. " He stroked her beautiful face. "Could I convince you stay? Lois."

"You could, but the world awaits me."

"How long will you be away?" Clark knew trying to convince her would be pointless. She was a world winning reporter. She out changing the world, one story at a time.

"That, I can't say." Lois said thoughtfully. "I book my first plane to Arianburg, when this story gets the attention and airtime that it deserves, I will be back." Lois said determined.

"You will find me when I do. If you need me I'm a call away. Superman won't hesitate to come and protect you. I can come with"

"I decline the offer. Metropolis needs Superman. What's this city without it beloved hero." Lois stroked his cheeks  
Thank you Clark, but don't worry I can handle my own." Lois beamed at him.  
She looked at the plane. "I better leave before my plane leaves me behind."

"I'll see you when I see you." Lois smiled

"See you."

She held on to her purse and walked to the plane. She walked the stairs. Before she got into the plane. She blew a kiss to Clark. Clark waved at his love, before she got into the plane. He love Lois's bravery, her and to him she represented a hero. Clark respected that but most importantly Superman respected that.

He stood and watch her plane leave. It was hard to watch but Clark stayed until her plane took off. Though he was a hot mess of emotions he managed to stay composed never the less. He pulled up his sleeves to look at the time. His lunch break was over, it was time to return to the daily planet. It was 13:45 which meant he was late, he causally walked out of the airport, his hands in the pockets of his pants. When no eye was watching him, he took flight heading for the company that he been working for the past 4 years.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on Perry white's office door. He sighed in frustration. Who was disturbing him this time of day? Didn't they know he was busy? He pushed back his

"Come in." Perry pushed his white hair in his hands. He wanted to see who dared disturbed him while he was busy. Jimmy Bartholomew Olsen walked timidly into his office with a bright smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Chief." Jimmy smiled brightly at his boss with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't call me chief." Perry said sternly.

"Sorry sir." The young photojournalist rubbed of the back of his head.

"What do you want and make this quick, I am busy?" Perry continued to sign document after document, he was on the other hand ready to listen to whatever Jimmy had to say. Perry was good at multitasking

"While sir, I came to you regarding a story." Jimmy flipped through his pages in the pink folder that he had.

"A story?" This immediately got Perry's attention. He looked at Jimmy interested. "Concerning?"

"Mutants sir. A species different from own." Jimmy had a smile on his face. "I haven't done a thorough research sir, but according to what I have read sir, this are human beings born with superpowers meaning that they not like the rest of us. Just take at the pictures sir." Jimmy put the pink folder in front of Perry. Perry opened the file, and studied picture place before him, picture after picture. Perry burst into laughter, wiping his tears. This was hilarious.

"Jimmy, I like your imagination." Perry wiped his eyes "Mutants? That's the first time I have heard of such. Thank you for giving me a good laugh Jimmy."

"But sir, look at that very first picture. Look at the woman look at her eyes, they are blue and her hair, her hair is white. Her eyes stand out to me, don't you think it's strange for someone of such an ethnicity to possess such traits? I am not sure of her abilities but…"

"Yes it is strange but these photos could be photo shopped for all I care. Besides this city has enough mutants on its own. Isn't superman a mutant?"

"Superman is indeed a superhuman and processes unnatural traits but he isn't a mutant. You see sir there a clear distinction. A mutant…"

 

"Jimmy, thank you for your creativity but right now isn't the time for fiction. I appreciate it but come to me when you have a real story." Perry closed his file and handed it back to Jimmy. "Now I need to  
do some real work."

"I understand sir." Jimmy said disappointed. He took hold of his file and walked out of Perry's office.

Clark sat behind his desk, he tried to focus on his paperwork but he couldn't. He couldn't not when Lois was gone. It had only been less than an hour and he already missed her already. Maybe he should have gone with her, maybe he should have proposed to her before she left? Now that she was gone, for he didn't know how long, where would that leave them? Clark rubbed his temples. He pulled down his glasses to rub his eyes. Clark needed to do some work, maybe that would get his mind off Lois. He pulled out a file, he needed to do something before the day ended. He was surprised when he saw Jimmy. He looked to be distraught.

"Rough day?" Clark asked.

 

"Yeah." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "But this day must be rougher on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Lois is gone. I can only imagine what you feel."

"Indeed. It's only been over an hour but it feels like it been a year."

"She is a determined woman, going to a third world country." Jimmy acknowledge her hard work.

"Yes she is. Daily planet is going to miss her." Clark smiled thinking about the woman he truly cared about

"Anyway you look like you have had a pretty rough day yourself. What wrong Jimmy. What's rocking your boat?"

"Perry rejected another one of my stories."

"Really?" Clark asked interested. "What was it about?"

"Mutants."

"Mutants?"

"Yes mutants." Jimmy confirmed himself. "A totally different species from us Clark. People born with superpowers. People that are not like the rest of Clark. They are not ordinary. Just take a look at that folder Clark." Jimmy placed it in front of Clark so that he could take

"Hmm, this is interesting Jimmy. Let me take a look." Clark flipped through the different photos of the same woman. A thick eyebrow was quirked. The woman in the photo definitely captivated his interest. Her white hair, blue eyes, mocha skin they was a combination that usually didn't go together but on her it suited this stranger.

"Different right? Her hair, her eyes. That's something you don't say everyday on such an ethnicity. I am not sure about her abilities yet. From what I hear, there a lot of mutants out there." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "I guess this a story I have flush down the toilet."

"Well Jimmy, I actually think this is good story."

"You do?"

"Yes I do." Clark studied the photo of that one woman in front of him. "I see potential in this story. I find these mutants compelling. Whoever these mutants are I hope they are not on the wrong side of justice." Clark put the pictures back into the file. If they were on the wrong side of justice, I know superman would take care of it."

"I will look into it." Clark smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy couldn't be any happier that Clark would help with this. Over the few months, that Jimmy worked here, he had grown to respect Clark because he was good reporter.

"Thanks Clark. I am going to look for story that may gain Perry's approval. See ya." Jimmy turned his back to Clark and waved. Clark opened the file again, this story was a priority. It was nothing too hard for superman. Clark didn't know what intrigued him more, this woman or mutants. Very soon, he would find out.

***************  
An: Please review or vote. Should I continue. ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Still deciding whether I should continue this story.Posted two chapters in a day. Please be nice and comment.

An: Well, not too many reviews in the first chappie but decided to write another chapter. I hope people will like this chapter.  
****  
"Everything is okay, Ororo. From your test results, everything is normal. There seems to be nothing wrong." Hank stared at his friend who was dressed in a white hospital gown. Her blank expression told him that was not what she wanted to hear.  
Oh goddess. What's happening to me? Her heart drummed against her chest.  
"I don't know, Hank. I don't know if I can believe that." Ororo said in a hushed voice. She stared at her palm. With it she generated a small spark of electricity.  
"Lately, I haven't been able to get a grip on my powers … at times I am unable to control them. In normal circumstances, the weather is determined by my mood. However there were situations where the weather just changed. I know that I had something to do it. The funny thing was I wasn't angry or depressed. Perhaps there is something that is triggering my power to act this way."  
"Hmmm, I see. That is intriguing." His blue hand went to his hairy chin. Hank was deep in thought. He was determined to help his friend.  
"Don't worry ,Ororo. I will run some more tests. I will get to the bottom of this. I won’t rest till I find answers" His big hand gripped her brown shoulder.  
"As of now. Go get some rest. Try not to do anything too strenuous. "  
Ororo nodded her head to that. She needed rest. With everything on her mind, the best thing she could do was rest. She got up and walked to the bathroom where she changed into her blue jeans and white tank top. She didn't bother to tie her white hair. She waved at Hank and walked out of the enormous laboratory. Well, that didn't go well. She wanted answers. What was happening to her?  
Oh goddess. She hoped Hank would find out what is wrong with her. If there was anyone to trust, it was Hank. She had faith in him. He was an intelligent man. A genius to say the least. She didn't have to worry about a thing. She stretched her limbs.  
The weather was a little gloomy. It couldn't be helped. She was a little down with everything that was happening in her life. Logan had called their relationship off, stating that he was still in love with Jean. He couldn’t lie to Ororo anymore, and continue to be with her when he was still in love with the one woman who caught his fancy from the very beginning, put in his words exactly.  
He had the nerve to go back to her which not only hurt Ororo, but broke Scott. She tried not to dwell on her heart break. It made sense. He had his eyes set on her from the beginning. He always had a thing for red heads.  
Ororo pushed him out of her thoughts. There was no time to feel sorry for herself.  
She was a weather goddess, with the tip of her fingers; she had the power to manipulate the weather.  
As of late however, she wasn't feeling like a weather goddess. She had difficulty controlling her powers. One evening she had awoken and found a huge hole in her celling and the rest of the comrades staring at her worried.  
Even in her sleep, lighting and hailstorm materialized from her fingers. There was also another situation where she was in the shower and all of her sudden, her eyes turned white.  
Bolts of thunder shot against the celling of the x-mansion, nearly destroying the home she had known for years. Something was wrong. She had spoken to her father figure Xavier and he insisted that Hank run some tests on her. That's how she found herself in the lab that very morning.

Ororo walked into the kitchen, where she spotted Jean and Logan by the kitchen counter. They didn't seem to notice her. Ororo tried to ignore the faint ache in her recovering heart. 

She walked to the fridge. Seeing them together almost made forget why she came here. For a bottle of apple juice. 

Logan was holding Jean's hips tenderly and whispered something into her ear. Whatever he said must have been sweet because Jean giggled. He kissed her neck.

"Logan, not in the kitchen."

"Why not? Yer didn’t seem not to mind last night." He tenderly sucked her neck. Jean giggled.

"I love ya." He whispered sweetly to Jean. Ororo stopped moving. He had said that to her, but it wasn't the same. The way he said to Jean, it was as if she was the only thing that mattered. Ororo maintained her composure. She was a grown woman. 

Grown women moved on. Some relationships worked and some didn't. It wasn't a Big deal. She knew she was lying to herself. She still cared about Logan and finding it hard to move on especially that they both worked in X-men.

Jean turned red. Logan surprised her with how sweet he could be.

"I love you too, Logan." She turned her beautiful face to the side and give him a deep passionate kiss on his soft sweet lips. He tightened his grip on her hips and kissed her with the same amount of zeal.

She playfully pushed Logan away and turned around. A faint of shade of red appeared on her cheeks when she spotted Ororo. Logan followed her gaze. He turned around and spotted Ro. This was awkward.

"Good morning." Ororo grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge with a faint smile on her face. She didn't bother to make eye contact with them.

"Morning, Ro." Logan smiled at her.

"How are you feeling? Did you get your tests results back?" Jean asked concerned.

"As of now, Hank found nothing wrong with me. He is running further tests to see if there something he missed."

“Alright." Jean smiled at her friend. "That's good to know."

 

"Yes, it is." She finally had the courage to look at them. They was no mistaking it. They were happy. Logan's arm was wrapped possessively around Jean's waist. Though she hated to admit it, they made a fine looking couple. Though this was a relationship based on deceit, lying and cheating, they still looked happy together. They were sure. Jean made him happier then Ororo ever could. Ororo swallowed. She pushed a white lock behind her hair and looked away.

"Anyway, I best be on my way." Ororo turned her back to them and quickly walked into the corridors. She felt a strong warm hand around her wrist. She turned to face a stern expression of Logan.

"Ro..."

"Logan, what do you want?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I am sorry. I just hope there's no bad blood between us? We work together and I don't want things to be uncomfortable for us. Yer always been my friend. The ones you keep around because… I truly care about ya, Ro . I still want us to be the friends we were before we went down that road." Logan looked at the tiled ground. He put his strong hands in the pockets. 

"Logan, go back to your woman. She is waiting for you." That was not an answer he wanted to hear but she didn't care. Logan looked at her sadly. He understood. He hurt her. He didn't expect her to get over it in just a day. It would take time. He was ready to win back her friendship.

He loved Ororo but the thing was he was "in love" with Jean. From the moment he laid eyes on her. He could not help how he felt. How could he hurt such an amazing woman? He walked away leaving Ororo standing in the corridor. Ororo rolled her eyes. She walked upstairs and strolled to her room. Right now she preferred her own company. She got in and quickly shut the door behind her. Inevitably, it began to rain. She hated feeling vulnerable because of a man. She went to sit on her bed. Alone. Back then, Logan was always in this room with her. In the late hours of the night, they would make passionate love with him whispering sweet nothings into her ear. That's all they were,sweet nothings. He was probably thinking of Jean when he did all those things to her.

There was a lump in throat. Ororo swallowed. The drops of rain hit harder against the roof. She couldn't stand the congestion of her room. Ororo needed an escape. From the memories that would only cause her more heart ache. She needed to fly. She got to the bed and waltzed to the window. Climbing out of the window, she didn't allow her feet to touch the ground. The drops of rain beat against her body.

She loved the feeling. It was scintillating. She pushed her wet white locks of her eyes and soared through the cloudy sky like a raven. She closed her eyes. This felt amazing. Lighting, that was what she needed to create right now. Doing so always made her feel. With her finger tips, she crafted a masterpiece. Electricity was surging through her fingertips. Her eyes were white as snow. It was time to let the thunder unto the earth. Instead something inside her went off. Electricity surrounded her very being. A piercing pain shot through her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She lost leverage as in the sky, and was sent crashing down to the ground. Her cousciousness faded.

*******

"It's a bird. " One of the onlookers said.

"No, it's a plane." They stared into the sky.

"No, it's SUPERMAN." They pedestrians jumped excited.

Superman smiled at the people who were watched him fly. He waved at them which earned a cheer from them. He loved it. Keeping Metroplis safe and protecting the people of this city from evil. 

Superman was the guardian of the city. He committed himself to protecting this city for a long time. He stood for "Truth, justice and the American Way."

He had just come from stopping an armed robbery at one of Metropolis Reserve Banks. They had a perfect plan, it would have worked but they couldn't get pass Superman. Those robbers were going to be in jail for a very long time.

He watched the city from the sky. Patiently observing the city. He used his ultra vision to examine the whole of Metroplois. Even while he did this, he wondered how Lois was and how her story was going. When she came back, he would be waiting for her. He knew for a fact that she would be a big shot reporter. That was Lewis, always aiming for the best. He smiled thinking about her.

DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Superman was startled. From a distance, he heard something crashing. This was immediately captured his attention. There was no time to waste. He flew to the sight. He would take him several minute though.

 

Xxxxxxxx

"Do you think she's alive?" They surrounded her unconscious body.  
"I don't know." One of the men put their foot to her face and roughly nudged it.  
"She's breathing."  
"Why does she have white hair though? It's weird."  
"Dude, shut up! Stop with all these damn questions.”  
“Relax.”  
Whatever.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Let gets her to a dark alley. I haven't gotten some in ages."  
These men carried an unconscious Ororo and took her into a dark alley. The placed her body against the wall. One of them pulled out a knife and cute through her blouse, catching sight of her white lacey bra.  
"Damn, look at those titties."  
"I know. We are really going to have a good time aren't we?"  
Ororo woke up to a massive headache. If she was a normal human, she would have been dead by now. Surviving a fall from the sky, was death for most, luckily her mutant abilities saved her.  
What's happening? Why was there cold steel being pressed against her chest? She opened her eyes to stare into the malicious brown orbs. They were four other men standing beside him.  
"Who are you?" She whispered to him  
"Shut up!" The man pressed the knife against her brown neck.  
"If you scream, I am going to cut up your throat. You get me?"  
Ororo was angered. How dare him, talk to her like that. With a single hand she was going to fry him. She tried to generate electricity in her left hand, but to her dismay her power failed her. Ororo's body felt no electricity surging though her form. What was happening to her?  
The man placed cold kisses on her neck.  
"Let go of me!" She tried to push him off. Her strength failed her. The other men held her down by her legs and her arms. He grabbed his knife and cut through her bra. A tenacious smile formed hips lips.  
"Damn lady. You are really blessed." He said through bitten lips. Ororo struggled against the grip. Why was she being overpowered by humans? Mutants were naturally stronger. Nothing made sense.  
"I am going to kill you!" She said angered.  
"Lady. You talk big. Do you see who has the knife here? I do." He played with it.  
"So be a good girl and listen to master." He leaned into Ororo for a kiss. She seized the opportunity and bit his lips.  
"AHHH!" He drew back.  
"You slut!" He smacked her hard against the face. He gripped the knife and pressed it's steel against her throat. He was close to cutting it.  
"Are you ready to die?"  
It was funny. Ororo wasn't scared. If now was the time to die, so be it. She would die protecting herself and others. She didn't understand why she was so weak at the moment. What was happening to her body? She closed her eyes and looked away. Waiting for him to slice her throat.  
"If you're smart man, you are going to drop that knife and leave that innocent lady alone." Superman stood with behind them. He contained his anger at the moment. If he didn't, they would have been dead men. Such sights disgusted him.  
"Shit, it's Superman!" The men who were holding Ororo down made a run for it. They know how strong the vigilante of this city was. With his super speed, he caught them, picked them up and hit the skulls together. They fell on the ground unconscious.  
The man picked up Ororo and put a knife to her neck. He would use her as his hostage.  
"Stay away, Superman! I swear it! I am going to kill her if you don't. I swear it!"  
Superman didn't listen. His super speed always came in handy. He disappeared out of view and stood behind the man.  
"I will make sure that you rot in jail for the rest of your life. Scum bags like you don't deserve to see the light."  
Superman clenched his fist and hit the man at the back of his head. He applied enough pressure to knock him off. The man fell down letting go of Ororo. She was hysterical.  
Ororo was so confused. Who was this man? Why did he possess so much power? What the hell was going on? Where was she? It was too much for her to process. Oh goddess!  
Superman studied her carefully. He turned red from the sight of her exposed breasts. He quickly looked away. He took off his cape and handed it to her.  
"Here you go Ma'am. I'm sorry about what happened. Maybe I could take you some place safe. Where do you live? I could fly you there."  
Ororo stepped back from him.  
"I'm here to help you. You can trust me. I am one of the good guys." He smiled at her.  
She took two more steps back.  
"Ma'am." He gently grabbed her wrists. Electricity surged through his body and flung him to the wall. Ororo grabbed his cape and made a run for it. She flew into the air. How could she trust anyone, in this unfamiliar land?  
An: Still deciding whether I should continue this story.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cross paths once again. Please comment

“Ahh…aaahh…aaaa.” Clark let out a pained grunt on the ground. It wasn’t a good thing to be electrocuted. His nerves were slightly on fire.

Yes, he was Superman and Krptonite was his only weakness, but that did not mean he didn’t feel pain. His current location: the ground. He steadily stood up and dusted his costume. His thoughts went back to that woman he just saved. She had a really nice way of thanking people.

He used his X-ray vision in hopes that would help him find her. To his dismay, he didn’t see her. 

If she had superpowers, why did she need Superman to save her? Was she an enemy or a foe? This was something he had to find out. 

While Superman was deep in thought, that’s when it hit him. The woman in the photo that Jimmy gave him a few days ago, looked like the woman Superman saved today. There was no mistaking it.Her hair was snow white which contrasted with her dark mahogany skin. And her eyes, they were blue just like that photo.

Superman was determined. He had to find this woman, but first he had to leave these unconscious men in jail, where they belonged. He picked up the unconscious criminals from the ground and flew into the sky.

*****

“Oh goddess! Where am I?” This certainly didn’t look like home. This didn’t look Westchester County, New York City. In fact she was pretty sure she was lost.

It was definitely America, but she didn’t know where –exactly. Usually when she flew, Ororo used routes that were familiar to her. Routes she used to get back to the Xavier mansion. Ororo didn’t know how to get home. She didn’t know if she would be able to fly because now her own powers could not be trusted. It was almost as if her powers were being controlled by a switch. They would turn on and off. 

She walked down the unfamiliar paths of Metropolis ignoring the looks that people gave her. Her looks always caught people’s attention. She was used to this. It used to bother her at first but she learnt to embrace her differences. For that is what made her unique? 

 

Right now she needed a phone to talk to one of her fellow X-men. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a phone booth at the corner of the street. Once she called them they would pinpoint and get her back home safely. She had to decide who she was going to call. There were only a few numbers she had mesmerized. She thought about calling Wolverine. No, that was bad idea.

Ororo immediately decided against it. They weren’t together anymore. Though it hurt, she couldn’t rely on him anymore. She definitely did not want to look like that ‘clingy X-girlfriend”. Calling him would make it look like she refused to let go when he clearly choose to be with Jean.Thinking about him caused that all so familiar ache in her heart.

Luckily she also memorized Professor Xavier’s number. She waited patiently for the woman in front of her to finish using the phone. Her hands searched the pockets of her jeans for coins. She was relieved to find 5 cents, enough to make one call. She got inside phone booth when it was her turn. She slid in the coin. Ororo quickly dialed Xavier digits and patiently waited for it to ring.

“Dear customer, the number you have dialed doesn’t exist.” The operator clearly stated. 

Her heart dropped. Ororo hastily pressed redial.

““Dear customer, the number you have dialed doesn’t exist.” The operator stated once again. 

She kept on trying but it wasn’t working. She tried calling Hank’s but she got the same response. Maybe Wolverine’s number would work? She hated doing this, but he was the only option left. Unfortunately when she did try, she got the same response. 

Ororo panicked. She had been in there for quite a while.

“Excuse me lady. Could you hurry up, please? I also need to call someone too.” A man put his hands in the air, not hiding the fact that he was irritated and impatiently waiting. 

Ororo simply ignored him.

Oh goddess. What was she going to do? Firstly she didn’t know where she was, her powers were failing her and she had no money. She had spent all her money on a call that she couldn’t make. She got out of the phone booth and pushed aside the rather impatient man who waited for his turn. She was caught off guard from the large growl from her stomach. She was hungry. 

Ororo had eaten anything that morning because Hank insisted that she shouldn’t if he was going to run tests on her. She thought of that man who wore a blue and red costume. Was he a mutant? He saved her once; maybe he could help her again. She didn’t sense bad aura from him. Could he be trusted?

She took in the surroundings of this huge city. Skyscraper after skyscraper. She was lost and confused. 

*****

It had been several days since he ran into her, since he had seen her.

He thought about her on several occasions. Perhaps it was good thing, not seeing her. It meant she was safe, out of dangers way. Superman had done his job. 

She still intrigued him. He wondered who she was and where she was running from.

He rubbed his temples. 

 

“Kent, are you listening to me.”

 

“Yes, I am, sir.” Clark was in a meeting with Perry.

 

“Good. Find out everything about Lex Luthor and his successful company. I want this article to be amazing.” 

“It will, sir.”

“Good. You may leave. I also have my own work to do.” Perry picked up a file. Clark go up and walked to the door and sat behind his desk. He was tired mentally and physically. The whole day he been working as Clark Kent and Superman, patrolling the city and clearing the streets. 

He rubbed his temples. He had to start working on this article. He opened his file and looked at the information he gathered for it. This article was about Lex Luthor, the successful chairman of the most powerful high tech conglomerates in the world, Lexcorp.  
People were interested to find out how Lex Luther paved his way to success and that was what Clark was going to find out through this article. He managed to get an appointment with Lex, where he would interview the man. Yes, he was known for his philanthropy, donating millions of dollars to Metropolis over the years, funding parks, foundations and charities but something about that man seemed of rather off. Clark believed it was all just a show. He was hiding something. Clark and Superman were going to do some serious investigation.

He turned to next page of the file that was currently in front of him. Both eyebrows were raised when he saw the picture of that woman Jimmy had given him. This was definitely the woman he saved. Clark studied it closely, each and every detail of it, her face, her eyes, her hair-everything. It was a simple picture, but it spoke volumes. She was differently different. When he saved her in that dark alley, she looked alone. Almost like she needed him. His help and his strength could save her.

Clark put the picture into the pocket of his black suit. Staring at the photo steered an emotion he could not pinpoint. Clark could not explain it. He didn’t bother to. It was not like he going to see her again? He decided it was time to go home, but before he left he wanted to check his email. His heart warmed up when he saw an email from dear Lois. He clicked on it.

Hey Smallville,

Miss you so much! I can’t decide who I miss more, Clark or Superman…lol

I just wanted to let you know I arrived safely. Got here a few weeks ago. It’s a nice little country. Very cold. Thank goodness I brought all my coats. 

As for my story, it is going great. I talked to several brilliant young ladies. Even with the tough laws in this country, they were very willing to let me interview them. They are very courageous. They want to see change and were inspired by my story. This might take longer then I thought.  
Who knows, after this I might win a noble prize.

Anyway how is Metropolis’s hero? Tell Clark, that I miss Superman.   
I love you so much and can’t wait to see you.

Lots of Love  
Lois

Clark let out a toothy smile. Hearing from Lois always made his day. He clicked on reply and typed his own email that was filled with the love he had for her and how he couldn’t wait to see her. He always knew how to write sweet messages. 

It was time to go home. He put on his jacket, carried his briefcase and headed to the elevator.

****

Clark stood patiently at the bus stop. It was about time he got a car. He was saving. His salary wasn’t that of a lawyer. It would take time. He could have flown home but at times it was nice to live life the way normal humans did. He appreciated the simple things in life. 

 

He looked at the time. It was 7:45. That’s when he remembered he needed to get a few groceries. His fridge was empty. He still had time. The nearest grocery shop was closing at 8. He would get there with in seconds.

 

****

She couldn’t believe she was doing this, returning to her old life style. It was wrong but she was also desperate. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Several days had past and still no answers. She was on square zero. Returning to her old ways was absolutely wrong but it could not be helped. She hadn’t had a decent meal and sleep in days. All she had to do was take a few things from the grocery store. Essentials and then leave. The owner wouldn’t notice. She was a skilled thief. Back in her teenage years, she had learnt the art of stealing back in Cairo, Egypt. 

She casually walked into the store and quickly grabbed a packet of bread, canned meat and fish ,bottle of juice, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste. She walked to the cashier. 

“Good evening.” The Chinese man smiled warmly at her. He didn’t suspect a thing.

“Good evening.” Ororo replied. He quickly worked out the price for all the things she bought. 

“That will be $10.99”

“Alright.” Ororo put on a calm face. 

“I would also like to get that packet of batteries.” She pointed behind the stubby man where the packets of batteries were placed. The man looked behind him. He picked one packet of Energem batteries.

“Oh, these ones…?” He looked in front of him. She was gone and to make matters worse, she left with the groceries she hadn’t paid for. He picked up his phone and called the police

******  
Ororo covered her head with a grey hoodie and sprinted away from that little grocery shop. She felt terrible about what she had just done. She should had turned around and return the stolen items. However she couldn’t, she needed them. She looked behind to make sure that no one was following her. Good, no one was on her tail. She made a turn at her corner.  
She looked in front of her only to be knocked down by something hard.

“Oh sorry, Ma’am…” He reached his hand towards her. Her hoodie slid off her face. The items she stole fell on the ground. From the guilty look she gave him, he knew for a fact that those things were stolen.

“You…” Clark remembered that face. Ororo immediately put her leg in front of his feet and tripped him to the ground. Clark fell down. He was taken off guard.   
Ororo got up and dashed way. Right now was probably the best time to fly away. Why did her powers choose to fail her at such inconvenient times?  
Clark got off the floor. There was no way that he was going to left her leave this time. He would not let her out of his sight. He used his super speed and in no time stood in front of Ororo.

 

“Stay away from me!” She yelled at him. Clark walked closer to her.

“Why are you following me? Why do you want! “He didn’t answer her and that angered her.

It was time to scare this human away. She didn’t have time for this. By now the police were tracking her down. Hopefully her powers were working? Her eyes immediately turned white which startled   
Clark a little. Was she going to attack him? She aimed her hand at him. She would give him a warning shot. 

Thunder came down from the dark cloudy sky but instead of hitting her target, it struck her and for the first time in her life, she was electrocuted by her own electricity. The sensation was different. It was hot. She didn’t understand this phenomenon. From a young age, she learnt that electricity was her friend, her protector. So why was it doing this to her?  
Clark watched flabbergasted. His eyes refused to leave her.

Ororo eyes rolled to the back of her head. She lost consciousness. Before she fell to the floor, Clark stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently carried bridal style, in his strong arms. He studied her face.

“Who are you exactly?” He whispered to an unconscious Ororo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease comment. Please...


	4. TRUST

Sorry for the late update. Writers block. And the plot thickens…..  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m sorry sir, it was a failed experiment.” Dr.Hadley looked away avoiding Lex Luther’s gaze. Lex folded his strong arms and gave the scientist a menacing look. Choosing to remain quiet, he walked around the time machine Dr. Hadley finished building a week ago. At first look, it was very impressive. However it was a major disappointment to find out that it did not work. The machine was turned on briefly, only for it to abruptly stop working. All those resources, all that money, all that time Lex invested into this project was simply put to waste. 

“Do you mean to tell me that I spent 3 billion dollars on a time machine that does not work?” Lex questioned Dr. Hadley. Dr. Hadley swallowed. Dr. Hadley pushed his brown hair out of his grey eyes in frustration. He pulled off his white coat and put it on his chair. The laboratory which they currently stood felt hotter than usual.

“No, of course not sir. I was sure that this project would be a success. When I put this machine together with my team, it made sense. I don’t understand why it isn’t working. I tried my best Mr. Luthor.”

Lex grabbed Dr. Hadley by his collar and carried him up in the air.

“Well Dr. Hadley, your best was not enough! How do you think I can stop superman now? That supernatural being power is limitless. His absorption to radiation has rendered him immune to kryptonite over the years. 

If I could travel back in time, before superman had started this whole hero business I could easily kill him.” 

The only information Lex needed was superman’s true identity. Where he lived and where he came from was still unknown? Lex hired the best investigators in the Metropolis to find this out. Unfortunately they had nothing, which left Lex frustrated.

“You be ashamed of yourself.” Lex threw him to the ground.

“You failed doctor.”

“Wait, Lex. Even if the time machine failed, there is something I would like to show you.” Dr. Hadley stood up and dusted his clothes. He walked to his enormous computer and pressed several buttons. Finally he pressed a huge red button which suddenly opened two large twin doors which stood in the center of the lab.

Lex turned around to look at what Dr. Hadley’s surprise. After this first failure, he was not expecting anything impressive. A silvered grey armored red android war machine stood in center of the dark laboratory. Dr. Hadley sped walked to war machine that took him several months to build just in case plan A failed. It was always good to have plan B.

“What is this?”

 

“This is the Android GT superman exterminator, designed for one purpose. Kill superman.” 

“Dr. Hadley do you know how many times that I have used robots to try and exterminate superman. You should know trying to kill superman with a mere robot is impossible!”

“This is not just a mere robot, Mr. Luthor. The Android GT superman exterminator is made out of kryptonite.”

“Didn’t I say that superman is now immune to Kryptonite?”

“That’s where the catch comes in. After several experiments and tests with my team, sir, we observed that kryptonite is good conductor of electricity. It such a great conductor of electricity that it drastically increases kryptonite’s force field 10000000000000000000000000000 times over. We placed the charged kryptonite against several metal and metal alloys and the results were amazing. It all immediately melted even if the kryptonite was placed away from it. We believe that if we charge the kryptonite we will place into the Android GT superman exterminator with electricity, this could possibly weaken superman or even kill him.”

“Okay, I think I like what I am hearing.” Lex smirked

“How regular does this robot need to be charged?”

“To be kept on, it needs electricity. The electricity that the power stations of Metropolis provides us is not enough. If we tried to do that, that will leave the whole Metropolis, even worse the whole America in a black out. What we will need is an extensive amount of electricity to power the Android GT exterminator. We are still looking for appropriate source.”

“So what you are telling me is that you made something that you don’t even know how to start?” Lex’s anger about to boil.

“We know what we need, sir. There only problem is that it is available in scare ….”

“I don’t need to hear any more of this. I refuse to spend my millions on failed projects. Pack your bags and leave. Your services are no longer needed here.”

“But sir…”

“Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent report of the daily planet wants to have an interview you. He asked if it was possible to book an appointment today.” Lex Luthor’s assistant walked in the huge laboratory, ignoring Dr. Hadley.

“I don’t have time to for interviews.” 

“It could be good publicity for our company sir. The public always complains about the lack of transparency from Lex corp. An interview with a reporter from the Daily planet could bring a positive image to our media and public. The daily planet does have huge audience that closely follows its stories.”

Lex took stopped in his tracks. He took some time think about it. He was about to run for elections in a few months and needed a good image in the eyes of the public. 

“Tell Mr. Kent that I will meet him at three. After my meeting with the director.” Lex looked at his rolex as he walked to the exit doors. 

“By the way, Mr. Hadley. You’re fired. If you have not vacated my premises by 12pm today, my men will deal with you.” With that, he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo slowly opened her eyes, taking in a unfamiliar environment. She lay in a strange bed in a room which did not belong to her. Could it be, that she was home? No, that was impossible, no room in the X-mansion looked like this one. Ororo did not know why, but for some reason she felt safe.  
Slowly she dragged her aching body to sit up on the rather confortable bed. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. The dull blue of the walls made her feel nauseous. Where was she? This was the billionth time that she asked that question and quite frankly she was quite tired of asking it. 

“You are finally awake?”

Clark walked into his guest wing with a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He had a warm smile on his face. Ororo stared at the stranger. He wore glasses that covered beautiful sky blue eyes. Locks of black hair ran down his chiseled face. It was a perfect disguise for superman.   
I  
t had been two days since she fell unconscious. Clark was about to take her to the hospital but decided against it. Even though thunder struck her, no wounds were visible on her skin. He knew from that point in time that this was not an ordinary woman. Friend or foe? He still had to decide that. Something told him that she was a good woman. It was always a good thing to listen to his intuition. He took a sit beside to her bed.  
Clark handed her a warm cup of hot chocolate. However Ororo stared at the cup, not bothering to take it from him.

“Don’t worry, it’s not poison. It’s a hot cup of chocolate. Figured you might be hungry. You were out for a while.” Clark smiled at her. Clark looked at the cup then looked at her.   
She didn’t break eye contact, not once.

“You don’t like hot chocolate? I could make you tea if you like?” He still held the cup towards her.

“Who are you?” She did not mean to sound rude.

“How rude of me.” Clark put the cup of hot chocolate aside when he realized that she was not going to take it. 

“I am Clark Kent. You are?” 

“Why did you bring me here?” Oh goddess, where am I? Who is he? Were some of the questions that were currently running through Ororo’s mind?

“Because you looked like you needed a helping hand.”

“Why would you bring a stranger into your home? Are you trying to kidnap me? Don’t tell me you are a pervert. Are you trying to…” She asked bewildered. Oh goddess.

“No, of course not! Nothing like that. I would never do that. ” Clark rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were a bright shade of red.

“It just didn’t seem right if I left you in that dark alley. Even though the police were after you, I know you don’t mean to hurt anyone. I can tell. You are running or perhaps you are looking for something. ” Ororo studied him closely. How did he know? She stole a few groceries, the police were on her tail and if it was not for him, she would have been in prison.

Clark took a sip of the hot chocolate he made for her. Since she was not going to drink it, he might as well. It tasted great. A good way to start the day. 

“So are you going to tell me what your name is?” He asked politely. 

“It’s Ororo. Ororo Munroe.” She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Ororo, huh? Great to meet you.” Clark firmly nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Clark.” 

Clark reached for his pocket and looked for his phone.

“So is there anyone you like to call? A family member or friend? Maybe they could come pick you up.”

“I already tried, but I cannott get through to any of them.”

“Do remember any of their numbers?” Clark questioned Ororo.

“I do. No matter how many times I try to call them, the phone operator says the number you have dialed doesn’t exist. “

“Could you give me a number?” Clark inquired. Ororo gave Clark the first number that came running through her mind. Unfortunately the only number she remembered at that moment was Logan. His digits were stuck in her head like superglue. She recited it loud while Clark put it in his phone. He pressed the green button and got the same response Ororo got. He looked at her with a stern expression.

“This is strange.” Clark said out loud.

“Yes, it is. I still cannot figure out how I ended up here.”

“You are not from here are you? You are not from Metropolis?”

“No, I’m not. I stay in Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. I am an X-men.”

“X- Men? I have never heard of X-men.”

Ororo looked at Clark bewildered. How could he not know of the X-men? X-men are the world’s superheroes. Most humans who despised mutants didn’t see it that way but it was the truth. The X-men were a force that protected humans and mutants alike against the forces of evil. 

“What is the X-men?” Clark continued to stare at Ororo with a blank expression on his face.

“The X-men is a team of superheroes, subspecies of humans who are born with supernatural abilities. We fight for peace and equality between humans and mutants. That has been our mission since day one.” Ororo said while she focused on her brown hands.

“I see.”

“Do you know Superman?”

“Superman?” Ororo looked confused. She put her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

“No, I have never heard of him.”

“He is Metropolis protector. He could help you.”

Ororo looked at Clark thoughtfully. That was when it hit her. The man in a cape, the one who saved her a few days ago.

“I don’t think so. I doubt a man who wears undies on top of his tights can do anything.”

Clark looked at her with amusement in his eyes. If only she knew. If she did not believe it, he would show her. Right now he had to play it safe, he had to be sure that he could trust her.

He still needed to ask her a few more questions. It was his instinct as a reporter to always dig deeper.

“How did you get here?”

“I was flying…” Ororo stopped herself from talking further. Humans didn’t understand mutant powers. There was no point in explaining further.

“You were flying?” Clark shook his head.  
Ororo looked at Clark skeptically. Even if she explained her current predicament to this human, he would not be able to help her. The most he could do was report this situation to the police. The police could not help her. No one could because this whole situation did not make sense. It was as if the world was working against her. Ororo immediately kicked the sheets off her body. She had to leave and find the answers she was looking for. Ororo waltzed past a puzzled Clark.

Oh goddess, I need to leave.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kent, but I can’t stay here anymore.” She grabbed the sweater that Clark placed neatly across the bed. In seconds she stood in front of the front door.   
Ororo was knocked out of her thoughts when she realized Mr. Kent stood in front of the door.

“How did you…”

“It’s complicated, but I will explain everything you need to know.” Clark pulled off his glasses.

“I know at first sight, I don’t look impressive.

 

“You would be surprised once you get to know me. I’m not as ordinary as I look.” Clark smiled at her.

“I can help you Ms. Munroe, only if you let me.” 

 

“Just trust me.” His voice was low and soothing.

“Trust me…” Clark said once again. He held out his hand to shake hers.

“I…” She looked at his strong hands then his kind blue eyes. From the look in those gentle eyes she could see that he meant no harm. 

She reached out to touch his big hand. It was big and strong but it felt so soft and gentle. Oh goddess, help me. She shook it.

“I cannot believe I am doing this, but if you really want to help me, who am I to say no.”

“I’m glad. You won’t be disappointed, Ororo.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She gently pulled her hand away. Clark reluctantly let go of her small hand.

“Now are you going to tell me how you got to the door so quickly?”

Clark smirked. It surprised him how openly showed her his powers. Maybe it was because she had supernatural abilities as well or because he found her attractive. Either way it was his duty to help her as Superman.

“That’s because…” Clark’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message. He pulled out his phone to look at the screen. It was Jimmy.

Hey Clark.  
Lex agreed to meet with us for an interview. Came to office asap!

“Yes?”

“It’s seems like this will have to wait. I need to go to work.” Clark grabbed his jacket he left on the couch.

“But I cannot sit around waiting. I need answers, Mr. Kent.” It was the truth. Ororo needed to answers. Most importantly she needed to get home.

“And you won’t have to wait for long. I will be back soon. Trust me, Ms Munroe.” And with that Clark was out the door.

Ororo sighed. Opening her palm she formed a small electricity ball. This could be the first step forward. Perhaps this stranger could provide the first step forward. Ororo turned around and walked to the kitchen when something hit her. Could Clark Kent be that hero who saved a few days ago? No, it could not be. Mr. Kent was far too gentle to possess the same might as that man with a cape. She decided at that moment that they were two different individuals. 

Honestly, Ororo was taken off guard by his kindness. It was great that she found a kind stranger but he looked a little too geeky to help her. Her situation was too complicated for an ordinary human being to understand. How was she going to get home, by waiting?

She learnt that trusting in people would only lead to disappointment. She trusted Logan and where did that lead her. It only left her heart broken. 

Right now she needed to get back home and the X-men was her home. She walked to the kitchen, pulled out a small piece of paper from her sweater. After writing on it, she left it on the kitchen counter. She quietly left Mr.Kent’s home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guy’s reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to all to the people who commented last chapter.


	5. Promise

AN:Quick update. I'm proud I got this one out before I waited too long. Please enjoy.  
******  
“Professor, I’m getting worried.” Wolverine said quietly. Grey eyes sadly took in the environment before him. Their current location, Ororo’s room. As always, it was tidy. The bed was made, the floor was squeaky clean and her clothes were neatly folded in thick mahogany wardrobe across bed. It was on this very bed, where they made love for the first time. The same bed where she told him she loved him..

“Do ya think she ran away?” Logan looked at the Professor.

“No, Logan. I doubt she did. Ororo would never leave the X-men. At least, not without saying goodbye.”

“Ya know, I sort of think this is my fault.” Logan looked down sadly.

“If I wasn’t hard on her. If we… never broke up…maybe she would still be here.”

Jean placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder and slowly massaged it. 

“It’s not your fault Logan. It’s not wrong to be true to your own feelings.” Jean assured him.

“I know Ororo. If something is wrong, I know she won’t back down without a fight.”

“Yer right, Jean.” Logan kissed the hand that held his shoulder. Ororo was a strong independent woman. Even if they did not work out, he knew that would not stop Ororo. There was a man for Ororo, and unfortunately for her, Logan was not him.   
He loved Jean since he set eyes on her. Ororo had always been the rebound. It was wrong, but sometimes you needed someone to get over heartbreak. He would always be thankful to Ororo for having his back. They were still friends. Him, Jean and Ororo were still companions after this whole mess. The X-men needed her.

She was a friend in need and damn it, he was going to help her.

“What do yer think, Professor?”  
“That’s a good question, Logan.” Professor Xavier folded his arms.

“Why don’t you use your telepathic abilities to communicate with her? It has to work. I tried but I can’t get through to her.” Jean questioned Professor Xavier. 

“You’re right. Perhaps that could be the only way to get in reach of her. I hope Ororo is okay. She been here for so long, it strange to not have here around.  
“Ro is counting on us. We won’t let her down.” Logan looked at Jean and Xavier determined.

Jean walked to the Ororo’s desk where a picture stood in a picture frame. It was a picture of her and Logan. Everyone was happy back then. It was when Logan and Ororo were together. Jean could not believe that Ororo still had this photo.

“I love him, Jean. I did not think it was possible to be this happy, Jean. ” Ororo said with a big bright smile. 

“I’m happy for you, Ororo!” Jean squealed in excitement and hugged her best friend.

Jean would never forget that memory. It was funny how things ended up. She was with Logan. As selfish as this may sound but she always knew that Logan was in love with her from the beginning. Logan always came back, and that time was no different.

XXXXX

“Clark, there you are.” Jimmy stood by Clark’s desk. His camera was in hand. Clark smiled at Jimmy. He had this look in his blue eyes that showed that he knew something.

“Why are you late?”

“Jimmy, you won’t believe who I met.” Clark pulled out a picture from his briefcase. He handed Jimmy a picture that Jimmy gave him a few days ago. On his way to work, Clark was able to put two and two together. Ororo definitely matched the woman in the photo. Dark skin, white hair, blue eyes, yep Ororo was definitely that woman in that picture. She looked more beautiful in person.  
Jimmy orbs were shinning bright.  
“You met her?” Jimmy could not get his eyes off the picture.

“I have.” Clark didn’t deny it.

“Wow….Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Clark smiled at Jimmy.

“So, you mean I wasn’t making this up?” Jimmy lips formed into a big smile.

“Making this up? What do you mean?”

“I….”

“Kent, Jimmy.” Perry walked with his head high to Clark table.

“Do know what time it is.”

“10:45.” Jimmy said quietly.

“And what time is the interview with Mr. Luthor?”

“ 11:00” Clark answered this time.

“So get a move on! We have already lost one of our top class reporter Lois which means we can’t afford to slack! Don’t get sloppy on me now that your girlfriend has left, Clark.”

“Yes, sir.” Clark looked at Jimmy.

“Let’s get going.”

“I won’t protest to that.” Jimmy held on to his bag pack and camera. They left Daily planet before Perry completely lost it.

****

Lex Luthor sat on his desk, staring at the door. He waited patiently in the board room with his personal assistant. 

“What is the time?” He asked the pretty blonde.

“ 10:56, sir.”

“That’s it, I’m leaving.”

“But sir, the meeting is at 11:00.”

“They should have been here by 10: 30. I’m a busy man.” Before Lex exited the board room, Clark and Jimmy just walked in. Clark had a big smile on his face. He held out his hand to shake Lex.

“Mr. Luthor, we apologize for keeping you waiting. Lex Corp is quite far from the daily planet.”

Lex just looked at Clarks hand. There was no need to shake it.

“I’m Clark Kent, a reporter at Daily Planet and this is Jimmy Olsen, Daily planets trusted camera man.”

“I don’t need to introduce myself. You already know who I am through my fortune and fame. Let’s make this interview quick. I have a number of interviews I must attend to.” Lex walked back to the desk and Clark sat beside him. Jimmy set up the camera.

“Can I look at some of the questions you want to ask me?” Lex asked expectantly.

“I’m sorry sir, but I can’t do that. It would not be a live interview if that were the case.” Clark stated as fact.

“Alright, make sure your questions are relevant. If pry about my private life, you may end up in a body bag.” Lex smiled.

“Is that Mr. Luthor?” Clark loosened his tie, pretending to feel threatened. Did this guy just threaten Superman?

“No, it was a joke.” Lex tapped Clarks shoulder.

“We are live in three, two, one.” The camera was now on them.

“Good evening. I’m Clark Kent and I am your host for today’s special edition of the daily talk. Today we have a special guest, Mr. Lex Luthor.”

“Thank you for having me, Mr. Kent.” Lex smiled at the camera.

“Mr. Luthor is a very successful business man and owner of the cooperation Lex Corp.”  
“Indeed, I am.”

“Tell me, Mr. Luthor was it your drove you to become a business man.”

“My passion. The love of the trade, the zeal of giving. With the many inventions that Lex Corp had come up with during the years have not only changed the way we live but the way we see things. Most businesses that exist in America are for one purpose only, profit. Lex Corp on the other hand exist because for change. To change the way Americans see and do things. That why Lex Corp is successful.”

“Interesting facts you have stated right there. You mentioned change a lot. Are you planning on running for president?”

“It’s a good thing you ask. In fact this is the first time I am making it public. I do plan on running for president.”

“I see and how do you plan on implementing change?”

“Look around you Mr. Kent. All America’s wealth is processed by the top one percent of this country population. Look at our health care, still ridiculously overpriced and we still have troops fighting in endless wars. My plan is simple, reduce tax and create business that will run serve our peoples most basic interests. Troops will be strengthened as I plan on sending more war machinery to end the wars that our men have been fighting for too long.”

“This sounds like a bloody campaign. How will sending more weapons to our troops to fight in war end it. Wouldn't sending weapons prolong the war because you are encouraging the army to fight?”

“No, it will end it. I don’t think you listening Mr. Kent. We as Americans must not accept defeat; we must win and prove that we are supreme. Wouldn’t you like the war in Arianburg to end? “He was trying to get a rise out of Clark. He knew that someone special in Mr. Kent’s heart was in that country. Lex did a little background check on Clark. He was relationship with Lois Lane, another reporter from the daily planet. She moved to Arianburg for a story. He was glad she was out of his hair. That was one reporter who always bothered him.  
“Indeed, Mr. Luthor. We would all like that war to end. There is no need for more people to die.” Clark gave an honest opinion. He looked in his small notebook for the next question.

“The public believes that you donate large sum of money to foundations, funding parks and charities. What is your take on this?”

“You do good things, people talk; you do bad things, people talk. People are always going to speculate Mr. Kent but that will never stop me from doing good things for my country and my city, Metropolis. If building a greater nation is wrong Mr. Kent, I don’t want to be right.” Lex quickly looked at his watch.

“I would look to stay and chat but I have some other things to attend to.” 

“Thank Mr. Luthor. We won’t take any more of your time. We have reached the end of the show. I am Clark Kent. From Daily Planet, we say good night.”

Lex got up and nodded at his assistant. He walked to the door

“Security will walk you out.” Lex left Jimmy and Clark in the board room.

“Wow, I don’t like that guy.” Jimmy packed his equipment.

“Me too, something tells me he is up to something.” Clark put his hands on his chin thoughtfully. He grabbed his briefcase.

“Let’s get going, Jimmy.”

XXXXXXXXX  
“That will be five dollars.” The taxi man said out lout. Clark handed the rugged old man the money. Jimmy stood beside Clark and waited for him to pay.  
“Keep the change.”

The taxi drove off.

“So, can I meet her?”

“Met who?” Clark inquired. They walked side by side into the big office building of Daily Planet.

“Her, the woman in the picture, Clark.” Jimmy once again had a bright smile on his face.

“Not yet, Jimmy.” They now stood by the elevator.

“Why not?”

“It’s too soon. I am still gaining her trust.”

“Damn it Clark. Can you at least tell me her name?”

“Ororo Munroe.”

“Okay, we are getting somewhere.” They got into the elevator. The doors of the elevator closed. Clark pressed 8.

“Jimmy, you said something that caught my attention. You said that at first you thought you were making up this story about mutants and Ororo Munroe. Could you please elaborate?”

Jimmy turned red. He clenched his hands into fists. If there was anyone he could trust, it was Clark.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Peace and quiet. This was something she longed for the past few days. She sat on a small bench in one of Metropolises many parks. It was beautiful, green grass, big tress and little ponds. Children ran around while their parents watched. She wrapped her arms around her body. It was pretty chilly today. Should she just stay in Mr. Kent’s house? She clinched her hands into fists.   
She thought of the X-men. Were they looking for her? Did her students notice she was missing? Did Logan and Jean even care?   
She never dared to speck it but she was jealous of the fact that they were happy.   
Now was not a time for a pity party.  
She was Storm. Co-leader of the X-men. A leader figured their way out of situations. She was definitely going to figure her way out of this one. She stood up and looked around. Where to go now? Perhaps it was time to test her abilities. 

“Ororo.” 

Xavier deep baritone voice rang in her head. She stopped in her tracks.

“ Professor?” She whispered.

“Ororo. It me! Do you hear me? Where are you?”

Her head rang. A giant headache erupted in her skull. Veins appeared on her dark skin. She fell on the floor. 

“ Arrrggggg!” Ororo swallowed.

“Arrrggg.. Professor!”

She could not hear his voice anymore.

“Professor!” 

“Professor!”

The pain was gone. She could no longer hear the professor. Getting up from the floor, she ran in frustration. The professor telepathy never failed. Ever. Why was this happening now? Anger and depression in control, she ran where ever her legs would take her. Running out of the park, she ran into the streets, not bothering to look into the streets. A big truck came at full force. The truck driver hooted at her. 

Bee! Bee! Beee!

Ororo turned to face the truck. Her life flashed before her eyes.

“Welcome to the X- Men, Ms Munroe.”

“Wow, that’s impressive Miss. Munroe. Who knew you could control the weather”

“I am in love with you, Logan.”

“You come all this way to tell me that?” Her voice was caught in her throat.

“I’m sorry, Ro. But this aint going to work. I still have feelings with Jean…”

“I don’t know what is wrong with me, Hank. My powers…”

Ororo closed her eyes, waiting for her end. When she didn’t feel metal against her skin, she opened her eyes. Clark stood in front of the truck, both strong hands held out, pushing against the truck. There was a huge dent in the front of the truck, the truck driver was unconscious. His head was lay against the airbag. He stopped it with his bare hands? Though his hands were bleeding, he appeared to be fine. Ororo mouth was left agape.

“Hey there, stranger.” Clark smiled. He found the note she left in his house. All it said was thank you. Clark was not going to let her leave like that. Not until they figured everything out.

“You have a habit of getting yourself into trouble.” He fell to his knees. That push required a lot of strength since that truck was going in at full force.

“Clark, oh goddess. Are you okay?” She rushed to his side. 

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” 

“Why …how…?” Ororo was speechless.

“Like I said before, I said I am going to help you. I never break my promises.”

He pulled off his broken glasses and pushed his hair back. At the moment Ororo saw him for who he truly was. The man in the cape…  
He gave her a bright smile. She looked at his hands. There were a bit bloody. That was the only injury he had. She looked at him amazed. 

The sirens of the ambulance and the police could be heard from a distance.

“Let’s get out of here.” Now on both feet, Clark stood before her.   
He wrapped his arms around Ororo’s waist and flew off before anyone saw them. Studying his face, she saw the determination in his blue eyes. Alone she could not do this, but with Superman she could. There was no point in being stubborn.   
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him closer. Clark turned red. Not that he minded. The closeness was nice. She rested he head against the nape of his neck while he flew them to next destination. His strong hand held her tight, not daring to let go.

*********

An: Thoughts on this chapter guys. Please review. I did update quick this time.


	6. Finding Home

Disclaimer: Don’t own superman or X-men.

AN: Hey guys, another update. 

XXXXXXX  
The soft breeze against her skin sent a chill down her spin. It was windy day and flying through the sky amplified the breeze. Clark and Ororo had been flying through the sky for a few minutes now. She wondered where Clark was taking her. Though they had met several days ago, she knew she could trust him. Everything about him just radiated warmth and kindness.  
Clark stopped staring ahead and quickly stole a glance at Ororo’s face. Her eyes were shut. From the look of it, he could see she was deep in thought.  
“What are you thinking about?” 

“A lot of things. I honestly didn’t expect this.”

“I would have never guessed that you were the man in the cape.”

“I know. Clark Kent is an identity I use to disguise who I really am. For many years I have been the protector of this city. Superman is the other part of me that I like to keep hidden.”

“Why?” Ororo asked intrigued. The X-Men were the X-men. They had no reason to hide. Was he ashamed of whom he was? People had their reason for doing things different. Luckily she was a good listener. 

Clark took a second to think about it before he answered her question. His arm was still securely wrapped around her waist while she held on to his broad shoulders. Ororo ignored how intimate this position was. She stared into his blue eyes while he looked ahead, flying them to the next destination. 

“Well, you could say that I like to live a normal life like an ordinary human being. Even though I’m far from ordinary, I don’t want people treating me any different.”

“Fighting crime and saving the people of Metropolis is not a something that I consider a duty. I love it, I love making people happy. I love fighting crime. I am able to sleep at night knowing that the people of this city are safe.” Clark spoke with passion, a handsome smile formed on his face. Ororo could not help but return the gesture. These were all the reasons she choose to fight in the Men.

“What about you? Why you do choose to become a hero? You said were in the X-Men?” That was the name of her group if Clark remembered correctly.

“I didn’t choose to become a hero. I was born a mutant. With the special abilities that I have, I knew that I could make a difference. As silly as this may sound, I believed it was destiny.” Ororo looked away shyly.

“It’s not silly at all. I can relate. When you are meant to do something, then you have to do it.” Clark smiled warmly at her.

“How did you get your powers, Clark?” 

“Before I answer that question, I like to show you something.” His eyes glimmered. He gave her another smile before he focused on the journey ahead. With his other arm, he held on to both sides of her waist because now he was going at unimaginable speeds. Where he was taking her, the fortress of solitude located in Antarctica, and the only other person he had brought her was Lois. This was the place where he figured that they could talk. The fortress of solitude was a place where he liked to think. It was his escape from reality. Ororo was blown away. How did they get to the coldest region of the earth in mere seconds? 

“We are here.” Clark slowly descended to the ground with her in still in his arms. Her face was marred with confusion. They stood before a huge mountain covered in snow. The wind blew against them and Ororo shivered. She wrapped her hands around herself and rubbed her arms in attempt to get warm. It was failed attempt. Clark pulled off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

“Thank you.” Ororo put on the oversized jacket. Still in a state of confusion, she looked at Clark with a questioning look on her face.

“Why are we here?”

When she finished speaking, two huge doors that lay in the center of the mountain opened. Clark smiled. He walked a head with Ororo closely following behind.

“Welcome to my headquarters, Miss Munroe. This is what I call the Fortress of solitude.”

“This is where I usually come to reflect. On days when I feel like being alone, I came here and just think.” Clark turned at yet another corridor. Ororo followed speechless. There were a lot of visible differences to the X-mansion. The X-mansion was filled with people, teachers and students alike whereas this place seemed isolated; it seemed that Clark was the only occupant. A huge steel door slid open allowing them access into a large gold and white room. In this room stood two statues of a man and a woman who appeared to be holding a globe. Ororo stared at the amazing piece of art in awe. She looked at Clark who had a massive smile on his face.

“Hey, Ororo.”

“Yes, Clark?”

“You asked me where I got my powers from.” Clark put his hands in his pockets.

“Like you, I was born this way. I am not from this planet. I am from Krypton. I am an alien that is why I have all these abilities. When I was just a baby, my parents sent me to planet earth to save me. My planet was destroyed and my parents, my people were killed in the end. It hurts to think about it but what keeps me going is the fact that I carry on the legacy of my parents.”

“I see. What a touching story. What you have told me explains a lot.” Oh goddess, that was a sad story. She understood the pain of losing parents. She lost hers when she was little.

“You are definitely extraordinary.”

“Extraordinary?” Clark threw his head back and laughed.

“No, I am not extraordinary, nothing close to it. Actually I feel like we are the same. Even though you are a mutant, you still fight for justice regardless of what humans think of you. I am an alien, even though I am not a part of this world; I will always fight for it. Our similarities no matter how small convince me that helping you is right thing to do.” Clark shook his head in firm conviction.

“And I appreciate your help, Clark. You have actually taken the time to understand my situation and where I am coming from. In this day and age it is rare for a stranger to do that. Again, I thank you.”

“You do not have to thank me, Ororo. We are friends, and friends help each other in need.”

Ororo only smiled. Clark was really sweet, he was different from Wolverine. Wait, why was she comparing him to Wolverine? She pushed those thoughts away.

“So what is the next step?” Ororo asked Clark.

“I feel like you should tell me our next move. What do you want to do?”

Ororo put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. 

“Could you fly me to New York? Since my powers are haywire right now, I don’t think that I will be able to get there on my own.”

“New York it is. We will be there in a few minutes. Give me the directions to where you stay.” Clark smiled.

XXXXXX

“We are here.” Clark put Ororo down. Standing in the green grass, Ororo surveyed the area carefully. Clark watched her. She took several strides ahead of her and paused. This was Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. This was the same spot that X –mansion was supposed to be located. Where was it? Was it destroyed? The X-men, her family, where were they? Ororo bent to her knees, and touched the soil. It began to rain. This was the first time in days that the weather listened to her emotions.  
“This is where it’s supposed to be.” She whispered while stared at the ground. It was almost like she was talking to herself.

“Yet, there is nothing.” Ororo said defeated. She knew the directions to her own home. On numerous days she would take unfamiliar paths through the sky and always manage to get back home. Why was today any different? She explained the directions in detail to Clark and he followed each and every one. Clark walked up next to her.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up.”

“Clark, I was so sure. This is where I live. What I cannot figure out is why this place is surrounded by a forest. It does not make sense.”

“Maybe we should ask around. It could be my fault; I could have taken a wrong turn.” Clark suggested. Ororo agreed to that idea. They walked side by side to the streets of New York. The city was still lit at this time of the night with a lot of pedestrians walking on the streets. Ororo and Clark approached several strangers.   
Ororo described the mansion, she even mentioned the X-men, the mutant academy and Professor Xavier. The answer was the same, a blank look with a shrug that said I don’t know what you are talking about. Most people looked at them like they were crazy.  
Ororo took a deep breath and leaned against a wall. She pushed her white hair out of her face. Clark could see the frustration in her blue eyes.

“I feel like I’m in an ocean. I keep on swimming, but I will never make it to the shore.” She stared at the skyscrapers that surrounded them. Her eyes had bags under them. She was exhausted, but needed to keep on pushing. She needed to see her family. She missed her students; she missed the professor and the X-men. She even missed Wolverine and Jean despite their current fallout. 

“I understand. Today we didn’t get any answers.” Clark folded his massive arms and stood next to her.

“Maybe we should take a break. Tomorrow is another day.”

“No.” Ororo pushed herself off the wall. It rained harder. She had no control over emotions at the moment.

“What?”

“No, Clark. I have to find my family.” Ororo tried to walk away but Clark grabbed her wrist. 

“We searched the whole city and no one has ever heard of the X-men. What do you think that means, Ororo?”

“But Clark, I need to find them. Not knowing what happened to them, what is happening to me is terrifying.” Ororo said desperately.

“I know Ororo and I am going to help you. This is going to take more than we anticipated. Let me take you home.”

“Clark….”  
You need to rest. Your eyes are red.” Clark looked at her concerned. Ororo sighed. Clark spoke the truth, they searched the city for hours and there was no sign of the X-mansion. Tomorrow was another day, she could not think straight. She was physically and mentally exhausted which explained why she could not think straight. 

“Everything will be fine.” Clark patted her shoulder. Ascending the sky with Clark, all Ororo could think about was the X-men.

XXXX

An: Please review. Your thoughts are always appreciated!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment please!!! Should I continue?


End file.
